This invention pertains to an improved combination comprising a transverse member and a longitudinal divider, which can be easily connected to each other at an intermediate location along the longitudinal divider, for a shelving system or the like.
Typically, in a shelving system of a type wherein merchandise is gravity-fed along inclined tracks extending from the back of the shelving system to the front of the shelving system, longitudinal dividers are employed, which extend in parallel relation to the tracks so as to divide merchandise on the tracks into segregated lanes. It is known for such dividers to be quite long (e.g., eight feet longer, or longer) whereupon such dividers must be somehow connected at intermediate locations along such dividers to a transverse member of the shelving system so as to prevent such dividers from bowing to either side when bumped or pressed by merchandise on the tracks. Typically, such dividers are connected so as to be easily disconnected, not permanently, whereby such dividers can be easily adjusted whenever intended usage of the shelving system changes. Particular difficulties are presented by long dividers to be thus connected to a transverse member beyond the unaided reach of a person seeking to connect such dividers to the transverse member
Rasmussen et al. U.S. Patent No. 4,372,451 discloses a way to connect a longitudinal divider to a transverse member, in such a system. A pin is disclosed, which extends downwardly from the longitudinal divider into a selected one of a series of holes in the transverse member. The pin is adjustable longitudinally along the longitudinal divider. Precise adjustment of the pin along the longitudinal divider and precise manipulation of the longitudinal divider from its opposite ends so as to manipulate the pin into the selected hole appear necessary for the longitudinal divider to be effectively connected to the transverse member. Such a connection may prevent bowing of the longitudinal divider to either side but may not prevent the longitudinal divider from lifting in relation to the transverse member.
Heretofore, there has remained a need, to which this invention is addressed, for an improved, simpler, easier-to-use way to connect a longitudinal divider to a transverse member, in a shelving system or the like.